Jazz
by musicis4ever
Summary: Jayma starts off as an ordinary girl. Then one day a crazy scientist experiments on her with the DNA of a chameleon. Her past comes back to haunt her as she reunites with Charles Xavier and Raven. Lame summary, I know. The story's better. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all that have bothered reading my fanfictions! You guys are awesome! This is my fourth story, so please read and review. And don't hesitate to be honest! Thanks a lot! Love and peace on all things wonderful!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I'm ****not**** the great and amazing genius Stan Lee! I don't own any of the X-men movies or Marvel comics!**

**Prologue**

**United States – 1962**

My name is Jayma Eloise Carter. There's not much to say about me. Except for the fact that I'm running for my life right now. Go figure. I run as fast as I can, feeling my shoulder length black hair flying behind me.

"You can run, pretty mutant, but you can never _hide_!" A gravelly voice calls after me. I shudder at the thought of the owner of the voice, TJ: a tan, greasy black haired, 6-foot tall, crazy scientist. He literally _is_ crazy.

My friend Fern Azgaird is his first test subject. I'm his second. But more about that later. The story I'll tell first is Fern and Erik's story (because I love telling it). Something you should know first: Fern's father, George Azgaird, was loveable and very kind. He adored Fern and his wife, Lyla. He'd give them the universe, if he could. He passed on when Fern was 9. Her mother died of a broken heart less than a year later.

Mr. Azgaird was a highly rated scientist, and had an assistant named Telroy Johnson (Fern and I called him TJ for short). TJ was 27 years old at the time. He was an honorable man and the most helpful (not to mention loyal) guy that followed everyone's orders without a single snide remark. When Mr. Azgaird passed on, TJ looked after Fern. He was like a second father to her. Until 10 years ago, he was all right. And 3 years ago, Fern and Erik started dating. Both were 13 or so at the time. They'd been best friends for three years.

Fern was walking home from school one night. Something made her stop. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. A small, cloaked person stepped out of the shadows. She ran faster. The person didn't follow her. 3 large metal bars stopped her abruptly. She put her hands up against them. She felt 3 more large bars behind her.

The bars pushed together, sandwiching her between both. A tear fell from her eye. She felt herself suffocating.

"Please don't do this, Erik," she whispered. The bars hesitated, and then she was rising up into the air. She landed lightly on her feet.

"Thank you," she said in the direction of the cloaked person. He said nothing. What _could_ he say? His mother would be ashamed to call him her son. He couldn't remember why he'd been so angry at Fern. He helped her up, and kissed her as an apology. She was surprised at this, but pleased as well. He smiled at her, still silent. She didn't mind. He didn't say much in English. She felt as though neither needed to speak in order for them to have a conversation. He felt the same way.

They started secretly dating. They met me when I walked in on one of their "study" sessions. (By "study" I mean: "making out like the world will end in two seconds". That sort of thing… I was sworn into secrecy and thus became their friend. It was kind of weird, but I didn't think much about it.) I was around 11 at the time.

One day, about 7 months into their relationship, TJ turned on the lights to the kitchen and found a slightly crumpled letter with a torn envelope. The envelope was addressed to Erik Lensherr.

It read: "Dearest Erik. I hope you find this before Roy comes home from work. Meet me by the old gate near the middle school. I have to tell you something important. It's not bad, I swear! I miss you so much, and I'm so sorry about your mother. She was a wonderful woman that didn't deserve her terrible fate. I love you tons! I hope you believe that. I'll be waiting for you! Hearts and hugs, your ever-loving Fern. P.S. Come as soon as you read this letter! P.P.S. Please."

TJ pocketed the letter and ran out of the house. He was furious with her. He was also hurt by the fact that she hadn't trusted him enough to confide in him. He found Fern and Erik in a steamy kiss. That's when he completely lost it.

"FERN RACHEL AZGAIRD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" TJ shouted at her, fuming. She broke apart from Erik, her face paper white.

"Mr. Johnson!" Erik would have said more, but TJ's face was turning bright red with his anger.

"SHUT IT, BOY!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes at Erik. Erik shrank back at the mutinous look on TJ's, now purple, face.

"Telroy, please calm down! You'll frighten the children," she touched his arm. His face went from purple to beet red, to pink, and then to his normal pasty color. A baby cried in one of the houses.

"Uh-oh." Fern knew that when his face turned back to normal, he was going to punish her.

"You're to come home with me this instant."

"Roy I – "

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You're to come home with me this instant, and you're never to see, hear, talk to, or love this boy again! _Ever!_"

At this, Fern completely broke down in tears.

"Oh, Roy, _please_ don't forbid me from loving Erik! Take away the phone, put a leash around my neck, use me in one of your experiments, and kill me first! Because I can't live in a world where I am forbidden from being with Erik! I can't do it, Roy!" She gained some of her confidence back and stared TJ right in his pasty face.

"I _won't_!" She declared. A shadow crossed TJ's face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"If you won't do as I say, I'll lock you in your room for the rest of your life! You'll only be let out for school and exercise. I'll keep a close eye on you, and I will choose your husband. So help me God."

"Roy, please don't! I beg of you not to!" She pleaded.

"Come now, Fern, be a good girl." TJ said, strictly.

"Erik!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

Erik didn't even hesitate. He looked at a parked car, and concentrated. It rose off the pavement and soared through the air. TJ ran, dragging Fern behind him. She tripped over a large tree root, although she still was kicking TJ and biting his arm. The car hurled towards her. She screamed, curling up into a ball. Suddenly the car dropped to the ground with a loud crash. Fern was shaking, tears running down her pale face.

"Fern, it's all right. I dropped it." Erik sat next to her. Without looking, she threw her arms around his neck and wept. He carried her to their secret house. They stayed there until Fern felt that she could stand up to TJ again. (I don't know what happened after that. Fern doesn't talk about it.) They did break up, but that was only because TJ attacked Erik. Fern felt like it was all her fault, so she called it off.

However, that didn't seem to be enough for TJ. He tried attacking Erik again, but Fern stepped in front of the needle and syringe that TJ was holding. TJ injected her with DNA from a dolphin. Yes, a dolphin. Erik must have had a huge fit or something because when I saw her the next day, she was inside of an aquarium. I told this to Erik, even though I was, like, 12 and he was 14. He went to see her. When he caught her eye, she just looked at him and waved her fin. He touched the glass of her aquarium with his hand.

"I'll find you again, Fern. I promise." Then he left. Even as a dolphin, she still loved him. And so she cried.

All right, so now you know about Fern and Erik's fling. Now, I'll tell you another story. It was 2 years after Fern became a mutant. I was 14. That was when I met one of my closest friends. I was walking home from school, like I did everyday. I didn't look where I was going and ran into someone. I accomplished nothing other than the fact that I now had a magnificent cut. _Nice._ I thought. _Way to fail on the etiquette of walking, Jayma._

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" A brunette boy my age asked, extending a hand. Apparently he was the one I'd crashed into. _Damn. Now I _know_ I'll never get a decent date. I always knock down the nice ones!_ I gave him a small smile.

"I think so," I took his hand, pulling myself up.

"Wait, no. I'm not all right!" I grimaced as I put my weight on my injured leg. _Damn it! One day. That's all I ask for! _One _day! Honestly, self, get with it._ Thankfully, he grabbed me by my waist before my legs could decide to buckle up again.

"Mind if I take a look at your wound?" He seemed afraid, but something about him made me trust him. I shook my head.

"All right then." He helped me over to a large boulder. I sat on it, letting my leg dangle from the side facing him. The cut went to the middle of my thigh. He winced, sympathetically.

"Looks bad. I'd better get you to the hospital." He offered me his hand again, but I tried getting off without his help. It wasn't so bad. My leg wasn't broken, although the cut was complaining. Charles kept by my side, ready to catch me if I fell. I didn't, so we continued to walk.

A few minutes later, he said, "Right then. We're at the, er, hospital."

I raised my eyebrow again. The building we were facing was definitely _not_ a hospital. It seemed a little too much like a … well what else _could_ I say? It _was _a house.

"Fine. It's my house." He seemed embarrassed about this fact. I was both shocked and a bit jealous.

"This is a _house_? More like a small castle, if you ask me!" I stared at it, awestruck.

"Would you care to come inside? We could have some tea, if you'd like." He looked at me.

I hadn't really been paying attention to what he'd been saying, but when he mentioned tea, I snapped out of my stupor.

"What? Oh! Sure. Tea." I cursed myself for becoming so flustered and for acting like an idiot.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Oh, I'm – "

"Jayma Eloise Carter. It's embroidered on your bag." He shrugged.

"Right. What's yours?"

"Charles Xavier."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

I knocked on the door. The door opened. Both of us looked at the person standing there. A blonde haired teen in a short white dress stared at us. Well _glared_, mostly at me.

"So _this_ is what took you so long. I was just about to go looking for you, Charles." She glared at him, her violet eyes glinting in the midday sun.

"Raven!" He sounded surprised and like he was warning her about something.

"Oh, you have violet eyes too!" I exclaimed, happily.

"What?" He looked at Raven, astounded. She batted her eyelashes at him in a teasing sort of way.

"I'm Jayma, by the way." I extended my hand out to her, and gave her a friendly smile. She didn't return either gesture.

Instead she said, "Another one of Charles's friends that I don't know about." I let my arm drop, slightly put out.

"I'm Raven, in case you didn't catch my name the first time." She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be so rude!" He chided her. Raven looked at my leg, and her stony expression softened a bit.

"You're right, Charles. You'd better get inside, Jayma. Wouldn't want you to get an infection." She held the door open for me; her tone was sweet with an icy undertone to it that I didn't fail to notice. I gingerly walked into the living room. Charles offered to help me into a chair.

"Thanks, but I can manage." I smiled at him again.

"So. Tea anyone?" Raven asked, clearing her throat.

I said, "I'd love some tea!" at the same time Charles said: "We're fine, but thanks anyway."

"Right. I'll just get the hot water and some clean cloths! Be back in a bit!" She spun on her heel and stormed away very quickly.

"What's with _her_? Did I do something to offend her?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it, Jayma." His guilty look made me suspicious.

"Why not?" I was confused by his nonchalance.

"Well… She's just tired." He looked doubtful as he spoke. I grew even more suspicious.

"Should I call a doctor?" I asked, rising out of my chair.

"NO!" He shouted at me. I froze, slightly terrified.

"I mean, why call a doctor?" He said, awkwardly.

"I'm hurt, Charles. The doctor could help me. And Raven wouldn't be mad at me."

"She's not mad at you. She's – "

"Tired." We chimed together. After a few seconds I inquired about the doctor again.

"But I can mend wounds better than the best doctor in the world can!" He looked serious.

"Do I detect a hint of arrogance in your voice?" I said, smiling. He playfully shoved me. Raven came in, holding a large glass bowl of steaming water with some white cloths in it.

"Here you are, Jayma." She set the bowl down on the coffee table. She also placed a pile of fresh cloth bandages next to it.

"Thank you, Raven." I tried a smile, but I suppose it looked more like a grimace to her. She nodded curtly in response to me, then she left.

"All right Charles," I swung my leg up onto the table. My stocking was torn and bloodstained, as I suspected. He was a bit surprised, but gently took my shoe and stocking off. He threw the stocking into the fire. The fire blazed angrily. My eyes widened, and I stared at him.

"Sorry. There wasn't much left of it," he said, sheepishly.

"A little _warning_ next time, Charles."

"I'll try to remember that." He chuckled, as he wrung a wet cloth out.

"This may sting a bit." He very carefully cleaned my wound. I kept my eye on the clock.

"My poor mother. She'll have to soak my uniform tonight." I sighed, looking at the bloodstains.

"Your mother?" Charles looked up, accidently pressing a bit too hard on my leg. I let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry!" He let go of the cloth like it was on fire, and instinctively held me close. I cried a little, biting my lip to keep from breaking down.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again, Jayma," he whispered in my ear. _I hope he won't have a reason to__, _I thought, not trusting myself to speak.

"I didn't have a reason to tonight. I was just surprised, that's all." Charles stated.

_Is he reading my mind?_ My heart beat faster.

"Yes I am reading your mind," Charles replied, as if I'd spoken. _Whoa! This is freaking me out. Maybe I should just go home._ I broke apart from him.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you, Jayma! Please don't leave!"

"Charles – you – you're a – a – a – " I couldn't think of how to say the word nicely.

" 'Freak'? Some may say I am. But the correct term is 'telepath'. I'm a mutant." He was completely serious when he said this. He told me what mutants were and are. He even said I was a mutant.

"It's in your blood, Jayma. The genetic code that mutated you." He began wrapping warm cloth strips around my leg.

"What genetic code?" My leg started to fall off the table. Charles caught it before I gave myself another injury. He mumbled something I didn't catch.

"What did you say?" I asked, curiously.

"I said: Forget what I said about you being a mutant." He put his first two fingers to his temple. And in that moment I did forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! It's musicis4ever! Thanks so much to Some random girl for your review! You rock and I hope others follow your amazing example. Oh, and trust me, Jayma **_**isn't**_** a Mary-Sue. Neither is Fern! Also, thanks to Extensive Original Character Library, butterfliesinspring, and golden-priestess for showing your interest. I love you guys! ^^ Peace and love!**

**Chapter 1**

Okay, back to this moment where I'm running for my life. TJ (crazy dude) is chasing after me because I stole his only research on Fern. Keeping her safe has been my number one priority in life. But, I also forgot about the rules of gravity and the rainstorm that had happened last night. I slip and my leg meets a metal bar. I fall, the file flying out of my hands.

"Damn it!" I spit mud out of my mouth.

"There you are, thief!" TJ triumphantly grabs me. I growl at him, biting his hand.

"This will teach you a lesson!" He hits me in the back of my head with the bar. When I come to, I'm inside a giant glass cage. I pound on the sides, but nothing happens. TJ smirks at me.

"Let me out of here, you insane freak!" I shout at him. He knocks on the glass. I cover my ears, as the sound rings in my ears. Fern suddenly leaps out of her cage.

_"Fish out of water, fish out of water, fish out of water!"_ An alarm squeals. She flops around on the ground before she starts turning back into a human. TJ pays no attention to her. He turns the alarm off.

"I don't _need_ my first experiment. Moving on to a better one!"

Two burly men come in and strap me down to the table in the center of the room. I struggle to break free, but in vain. The men leave, closing the door behind them.

"TJ, please don't do this! You were a good man once, don't you remember that? Don't you remember Layna?" I plead with him.

"Shut up, girl!" He hits a large green button. Needles pierce my ankles, wrists, and chest. A searing pain shoots through my body. I scream, feeling like I'm burning from the inside. My heartbeat rises. After a few minutes, the two men come back inside. They remove the straps and take me to TJ. I can't stand because whatever was injected into me had weakened me.

"How… could you?" I whisper.

"Your sister meant the world to me. And you killed her," he glares at me.

"I… didn't-"

"YOU DID TOO!" He spits, flecks of saliva hitting my face. I cringe, feeling my strength returning.

"You don't…understand! You never will." Giving me a venomous look, he throws me back into the glass cage. I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. I hear the voice of my sister, Layna, and my dear friend Charles Xavier.

"Oh, dear. She doesn't look so well. Perhaps it's better to leave her here." Layna sounds uneasy.

"Don't say that! She's my best friend. We're _not_ leaving!" Charles states, firmly. I can see him folding his arms across his chest. There are quick footsteps.

"What's going on here?" Raven asks. The loud creak of springs tells me she just sat down on the edge of a bed.

"We were just going to visit Fern, and _Charles_ found Jayma. She was in a glass cell, deathly ill. Thanks to Charles' quick thinking, she's alive. Now we're playing the waiting game." Layna's head will be in her hands.

"Mind if I have a moment with Jayma? Alone?" Charles asks.

"But she's unconscious." Raven sounds confused.

"Not exactly," he states, a smile in his voice.

"Well then. You may talk to her, if you'd like. Come on Raven!" I hear receding footsteps and a door shutting.

"Jayma? I know you can hear me. Somewhere in your mind, you're conscious. I wanted to tell you this for a very long time…TJ only _enhanced _your mutation. Your mother was just like you. Her mutant name became Jazz. When she passed on, everyone thought that there wouldn't be another mutant like her. No one knew about you, yet. When they found out, they celebrated." At this comment, my eyelids flutter open.

"Are you lying to me, Charles?" I tease.

"Glad to see you too, Jayma." He sighs, relieved.

"Do you think _I_ should be called Jazz?" I say, seriously.

"It doesn't really fit you."

I pretend to be offended.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" He says with a smile.

I pout at him.

"Are we playing that game again?" His smile widens. I stop pouting.

"No. You _always_ win," I reply, playfully punching his shoulder. He brushes away my hair from my eyes.

"Thank you Charles," I smile at him. The door opens.

"Hold on, Layna, I forgot my – " Raven stares at us.

" – Purse." She finishes, awkwardly.

"Hello to you too, Raven." I say, the smile vanishing a bit. Fern walks in, seaweed in her red hair.

"There you are!" She embraces me.

"Hey, Fern! How are you?" I ask, beaming.

"Soaking wet, but otherwise fantastic. You?" She wrings her hair out.

"I'm not sure, actually. TJ experimented on me."

"You mean, 'tortured'?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I'm so sorry! What happened?" Her blue-gray eyes look into my violet ones.

"I – I don't want to remember." I bite my lip.

"I understand _completely_. I'm always here when you feel like telling me." She smiles at me, kindly.

"Thanks, Fern. Hey, have you heard from Erik?" I tentatively ask her this. She looks pensive.

"Well, no. Not for 10 years."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pried!" I wish I could kick myself for being so stupid.

"No, it's fine. I'm over him now. Besides…" She takes the seaweed out of her hair and gives it to me.

"I've got bigger fish to eat."

I smile at her expression.

"So, what about you?" Fern asks, nudging me.

"Oh! Charles, this is my friend Fern Azgaird. Fern, this is Charles Xavier. He's my dearest childhood friend."

"_Jay_-Jay!" She teases, grinning at me.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I blush again.

"Whoa!" Everyone yells.

"What?" I look down, and let out a gasp. My whole body is gone, camouflaged into the space around me.

"Fascinating!" Charles says, walking around me.

"What happened to me?" I say, freaked out.

"It appears that when TJ experimented on you, he somehow got the DNA of a chameleon into your genetic structure. Thus, further mutating your cells." He looks amazed.

"Well, how do I get back to being non-chameleon?" I dread the answer.

"You can't. But just relax, Jayma!" He puts his hands on my shoulders, facing me. I breathe out, calming myself down.

"Charles? Where are you?" Raven looks at us, but then starts looking around.

"I'm right here!" His voice sounds amused. He lets go of my shoulders suddenly. She jumps at the sight of him.

"What?" He asks her, a look of fake confusion on his face.

"You disappeared a minute ago. Right when you touched Jayma." She states.

"Oh, _that_! I just wanted to see what would happen if someone were to touch her, while she was in that form. Or just being that close to her," he adds, as an afterthought. I reappear, my arms folded across my chest.

"Yes. I _do _think we'll call you Jazz from now on. Is everyone all right with that?" Charles says, turning to the rest of the group.

"Sure." Layna and Fern chorus as Raven stifles a laugh. I glare at him.

"What?" He asks again.

"I wish you'd stop reading my mind, Charles." I frown at him.

"Would you feel more comfortable?" He sounds serious.

"Yes I would."

"Fine, I promise I won't read you're mind again."

"Do you swear?" I look into his eyes.

"I swear."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," he says, doing so.

"On your life?"

He hesitates before nodding.

"On the world's existence?" I raise my eyebrow.

"And the next." He says, sincerely. I smile at this.

"And I swear to you, Charles, that I will never intentionally hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

"I trust that you'll keep your promise," he replies, looking away from me.

"I trust you'll keep _yours_. Or else, you'll be a mere memory in my past that I shan't pay attention to." I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I will _never_ betray you, Jayma."

"I hope not, Charles." I hug him to let him know I believe him.

"Oh! Now that you're in my 'castle'… I want to introduce you to the other mutants." Charles leads me into the other room. 4 other mutants (including Raven) all stop talking as I walk in. One blonde mutant in particular catches my eye. He smiles at me, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Easy there, Alex. Don't lose control," a cute brunette teen in thick glasses says, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I wasn't going to. And get your hand off of me, Hank," he growls. Hank lets go as if his hand is on fire.

"Thank you!" Alex replies. I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"All right, everyone. This is our newest member… Jazz!"

"Who names their daughter_ Jazz_?" Raven asks, loudly.

"_Raven!_" Charles says, surprised.

"For your information, my _mother_ was named Jazz. I chose to be named after her because that way, I can still keep her in my life." I sniff, facing the window. I hate that I'm so emotional.

"Your mother's dead?" Alex asks, gently. I nod, afraid to show the others my tear-filled eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! Please review to show you want more chapters! Hugs and butterfly kisses, musicis4ever!**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm so sorry, Jazz! I didn't know," Charles remarks, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's all right. She didn't suffer. Though, Dad was so sad after her funeral. He's been pretty quiet lately. I worry about him." My voice trails away. "Jazz… We were just going to go get some lunch, would you care to join us?" Alex asks, gently.

I wipe the tears from my face, as Charles removes his hand. Taking a shaky breath, I turn around. Alex holds his hand out. I feel shy all of a sudden, but still take his hand with a smile on my face.

He takes me to the kitchen. All the others grab some things and leave. "What would you like?" He asks me. "A sandwich, actually," I laugh. "Really? I thought you'd be a 'salad with dressing on the side' kind of girl." He grins. "You really should get to know people without judging them, Alex." I open the refrigerator, scanning the contents.

I grab the bread, a tomato, a head of lettuce, the pickle jar, a slice of turkey, two slices of mozzarella cheese, a cucumber, a green pepper, and the mustard. As a second thought, I put it back and grab the mayonnaise. "Wow. Are you sure you're making a _sandwich_?" Alex raises his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is this _not_ what a girl should eat?" I ask sarcastically. "Jazz, I-" He grabs my wrist. I look into his eyes. "I didn't mean to say it like that." His eyes speak the truth. "I believe you." Our faces are inches apart. A cold draft chills my hand. I lean back, turning around to close the refrigerator.

When I turn back around, Alex is gone. I sigh, sadly. Leaning against the pantry door, I hold my plate against my chest. I hear footsteps. I put my plate on the counter next to the other ingredients for my sandwich, and grab a knife. "Hello, Jazz." I look up, from slicing the bread.

"Erik! This is a surprise." I begin putting my sandwich together. "You're the only one I know who makes the best sandwiches in the world," he says, shrugging. I laugh, "I _do_ remember you stealing my lunches. All you took were the sandwiches." I wash the lettuce. "I was a fan from the first one I took," he grins.

I flick the lettuce head at him. A few droplets hit his face. "Are we starting a fight again?" He asks, wiping his face. "Not trying to," I say, cutting the tomato. He looks over my shoulder, as I slice the cucumber and pepper. I spread the mayonnaise on the bread, then add the other ingredients.

"Don't steal this one, Erik. It's not for you." "Is it yours?" He asks, as I carry the sandwich out. "No. It's for my pet dog." I say, trying not to laugh. "Ha ha, very funny!" He waves goodbye to me. I sneak out into the courtyard, by a golden statue. There I eat my sandwich happily. Someone grabs my wrist, pulling me away. I gasp at the sight of his face. I find out too quickly who he is. "I thought you were dead!" I say, slightly louder than I mean to. "Shh!" He says, putting a finger on my lips.

"But how-?" I start, but he shushes me again. I nod, and he removes his finger. "How did you survive, Armando?" I whisper. He grins, letting go of my wrist. "It was easy! You know I adapt to survive," he has a glint in his eyes. "Armando Muñoz-"

"Oh, that's the other thing. Call me Darwin from now on, okay Jayma?" "Shhh!" I pull his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey! What's the matter with you?" He whisper-shouts at me. "I will call you Darwin, if you call me Jazz. Don't even _think_ about my real name." I glare at him. "Okay, I won't if you won't." He rubs his ear.

"I promise you on my mother's grave that I will not think of your real name." "That's deep!" He says, seriously. "I trust you, Darwin. Don't disappoint me." "I won't, Jazz." He goes back inside. I exhale, turning back to normal. "Jazz? Are you out here?" Erik calls, his voice bouncing off the walls. I gasp, diving back inside.

"Well, has anyone _else_ seen her?" Charles asks, anxiously. My heart races again. I stand by the doorway, knowing no one can see me. There's a lot of whispering. "Actually, before I went in to talk to Jazz, Alex was just coming out." Erik says, leaning against a wall.

The whispering stops abruptly. "What did you say to her?" Hank and Raven ask. "More importantly, what did you do?" Charles says, as they all look at Alex. "Nothing happened, okay? I wouldn't say do or say anything to upset her." "Why?" A red haired boy asks, taking a sip of water.

"Easy, Sean!" "Because…" Alex sits, looking at the floor. "Because I like her," he says to it. Sean chokes, Hank almost drops his glass, Charles stops talking to an auburn haired woman, Raven looks at Alex, Angel rolls her heavily made up eyes, Erik puts his glass down, and Darwin freezes.

"Go on and laugh if you want to!" Alex says, his face very red. "No one's laughing at you. We're just surprised, that's all." Charles sits down next to him. "What would you say to Jazz, if she was here?" Raven asks, biting her lip. "I don't know. I can't think straight around her. I get all impulsive and- and… what's the word?" He hits his forehead repeatedly.

"Tongue tied?" Erik asks. "No, that's not it," Alex says, still hitting himself. "Twitchy?" Sean supplies. Alex stops hitting himself long enough to glare at him. "Okay, how about love struck?" Charles guesses.

Alex snaps his fingers, "That's it! That's the word!" I knock a file to the floor. "Did you hear something, Angel?" Hank asks a girl in a skimpy black outfit. "No." She frowns at him. He looks directly at me. "Hold on. Didn't you say Jazz could make herself invisible?" Raven asks Charles, amusement in her voice.

"Er-" I interrupt him by reappearing. "Hi guys!" I smile and wave at them. "Hi, Jazz. Uh, did you happen to catch the whole conversation?" Alex's face is pink. "As much as you wanted me to hear." I feel awkward. "So is that a yes?" He raises an eyebrow. "I'll let you think on that," I grin, before disappearing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the mix up… My computer was acting up on me again. Anyways, here's the next part!**

**Chapter 3**

After that, I decide to go and talk with someone that I really don't want to see. I appear at his lab, in a disguise.

"What do you want, small one?" A heavily accented guard asks.

"I'd just like a word with a Mister Telroy Johnson. I hear he does wonders with mutants!" I say, in a French accent.

"Ah… One moment please."

I wait patiently, looking at all the objects strewn about the room. The sound of footsteps causes me to look at the person walking through the door. _Yep. Still Crazy TJ, all right!_ I think.

"Leave us, Hugo." TJ says, curtly.

"Yes, sir." Hugo bows to him and leaves. I hear a heavy door slam shut behind him.

"Now, who are you?" TJ asks, narrowing his eyes. I take a shaky breath, but decide not to reveal my real identity just yet.

"Someone who wants to help you." I continue with the accent.

"What makes you think I _need_ your help?" He snaps.

"I have a friend who was kept here as an experiment. That same friend has shared what their experience was like."

"What did this 'friend' say?"

"They said it was… torture."

"_Lies!_ It's science!"

"It's illegal! You're lucky they didn't report you to the police. Or worse, to Professor Xavier. Reckon you've heard of him?"

A shadow of recognition crosses his face and he lunges at me. Thinking ahead, I had prepared myself for this. I grin and vanish on the spot, stepping to the side. TJ falls flat on his crooked nose.

"Yes, I see you _have_." I say, in my regular voice. I take off the blonde wig and peel the make-up mask off of my face.

"Jayma, you little _murderer_!"

I punch his jaw, hearing a satisfying whimper escape from his lips.

"My sister's still alive, no thanks to _you_!"

"Layna's… alive?" TJ asks and suddenly he doesn't look so crazy anymore.

"Yes. She is, and you still care about her. Don't you?"

"You're _lying_! A bunch of freaks like you killed her!" He shouts and slams his fists on the table, upsetting his coffee mug.

"The only 'freak' here is _you_, Telroy!" I shout back at him.

A resounding silence fills the room. TJ glares at me. I sigh and sit down in the office chair.

"I'm no freak, Jayma. I'm a _genius_!"

"Then tell me what a genius like you is doing kidnapping teenagers and experimenting on them in a 'secret' laboratory that's out in the middle of London?" I proclaimed.

"I needed test subjects."

"So let me get this straight, you'd rather live your life as a madman then be the man that Layna fell in love with? The good, kind, honest man that would never dream of hurting anyone or anything, not even a mosquito?" I ask, knowing he's about to break. Sure enough, he does. He lies his head down on the table and bursts into tears. I give him time to let it all out. When he raises his head, he looks almost like his old self again.

"Jayma, will you help me learn how to be good again? For Layna's sake?"

"All right, but _only_ for Layna. However, I cannot guarantee that she'll welcome you back with open arms. It _has_ been 12 years after all."

I bid him goodnight and return to Charles' place. Alex is there waiting for me. I don't tell him where I've been, but he never asks. He leads me inside.

"The lost has been found again!" Sean says, applauding. Darwin winks at me and I give him a look. Over the next few months, I sneak away to rehabilitate TJ and I somehow manage to keep up my relationship with Alex. One night, I knock on the lab door and TJ himself answers it. I can see that he's changed because the color is back in his cheeks, he looks more filled out, and his hair is gelled back nicely.

"Come on in, Jazz, quickly before someone sees you!" He pulls me inside. I take off my green fashion jacket and chestnut brown wig, setting them on the table.

"TJ, I was thinking. You've done so well these past months that I think you're finally ready to meet the rest of my mutant family. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Jazz!"

"Promise me you won't go back to the way you were three months ago."

"I promise!" He says, sincerely.

"All right then, come on!" I put my jacket and wig back on. Once we get to Charles' place, I motion for him to keep quiet. He nods. I go inside, and he follows. I see that the lights are all on in the living room. I can hear voices and laughter from the other mutants. I lead TJ to the edge of the wall, but hold out a hand to stop him from going further. I can make out what they are saying now.

"Professor X, have you seen Jazz lately?" Alex is asking. I concentrate and seem to vanish on the spot. This doesn't faze TJ, since he's used to it now. I look into the room. Everyone is sitting around the fireplace, in chairs and on the floor. I see Charles look up from his book.

"Yes, she was in her room this afternoon. She had a splitting headache. I reckon she's still there. Why do you ask, Alex?" Charles says, closing his book.

"It's just that… I saw her leaving with a green jacket and a wig ten minutes ago."

The room becomes dead silent. Charles frowns, the amusement gone from his eyes. I decide to make my appearance with TJ now. I pop back into view and pull TJ into the light of the doorway. I clear my throat. Promptly every eye is on me.

"I'd like you all to meet someone. Everyone, this is Telroy Johnson and yes. He's the same scientist that experimented on me and Fern." I state, feeling quite awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait! I haven't been able to think of anything lately, so this chapter is a little short. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! Keep it up!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, everyone!" TJ looks rather sheepish. His gaze rests upon Layna and his eyes light up. She looks frightened and happy at the same time.

"Layna! You look just as beautiful as I remember you!" TJ says, his look being totally new. His black hair is no longer greasy, but falls softly into his eyes. He looks at Fern, apologetically, his hands in his pockets.

"You look…" She tries to think of something to say, but finds herself speechless at his transformation.

"… D-different." She manages.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Charles states, taking me from TJ's side.

"TJ's not as bad as he seems! Honest! He's changed." I say, partially frightened at everyone's expressions.

"How the hell can a crazy scientist _ever_ change?" Alex asks, curious and angry at the same time.

"Well… Rehabilitation with Jazz has helped me see the light. Also, the threat of spending 10 years in suspended animation in state prison ought to do the trick. I swear, I'm very sorry! I never meant to hurt anybody. Especially Layna. You see, I-" He stops as she raises her hand up, cutting him off.

"_Don't!_" She says, tears in her eyes.

"Just don't!" She turns away, and runs into the courtyard. TJ is about to follow her, but I stop him.

"Let me deal with this." I say, letting go of his arm. He sighs, putting his head in his hands, and sits down.

I go outside, where the cool morning air ruffles my hair.

"Layna?" I ask, noticing her sitting on the leg of the golden statue.

"Are you all right?" I say, sitting next to her. She's staring at the ground.

"How would you feel if the man you'd fallen in love with broke your heart? And then 15 years later returns, just to say that he was wrong?" She says, bitterly.

"I don't know." I reply, taken aback.

"Neither do I." She lets out a small sob.

"Layna." I embrace her, letting her cry on me. We go back inside when the sun begins to set.

"There you two are!" Raven says, grabbing my hand. (Raven and I had a conversation and sorted out our differences. Now we're really close friends.)

"Where are we going?" I ask, confused.

"To test our powers of course! We haven't done that before, so now's the best time to do it!" She replies, dragging me into the room.

"But – " I begin.

"Stop _worrying_, Jazz! You'll be fine." She grins, sitting next to Hank.

"All right, so you've talked about your powers, but we've never actually seen them. Oh, and we need to think of names. I call being 'Mystique'!" Raven says, excitedly. And thus, _chaos_ begins. We all go around, showing our powers. I feel like someone is watching me, so I go outside. A few moments later, the window breaks. Glass shatters everywhere. I look back and see everyone clapping. Deciding this is getting out of hand, I run to Charles's "office." No one is there, which confuses me.

"Charles? Are you in here?" I ask, before the door shuts behind me. I gasp and turn around. It's just Alex.

"What the _hell_? You scared me half to death!" I say, my heart racing.

"Sorry, Jazz. I just happened to notice that you went missing. I was worried about you." He explains.

"So you followed me?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Well… Yeah." He looks at the floor. I blush, and stand right in front of him.

"That's rather creepy, you know." I say.

"I wasn't _trying_ to be creepy." He looks at me, slightly confused.

"I understand." I look at my bare feet. Suddenly, I feel his lips on my nose. He pulls away suddenly.

"Your lips feel weird," he says. I can't help but laugh.

"That's because you kissed my nose, silly. My _lips_ feel like _this_." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him, tenderly. His lips part slightly, like he's surprised, and I kiss him again. We stay there for a while, kissing in the tiny stream of moonlight coming from the window. Suddenly, the doorknob turns. My heart beats fast and I grab Alex. Charles walks in, shaking his head. Moira is close behind.

"Charles, they were just having fun. No one was hurt!" She insists.

"Well, _I_ was hurt! I'm just glad that Jazz wasn't there." He says sitting in his chair.

"If I can ask, what's the deal with you and Jazz anyway?"

"We're childhood friends. Nothing more than that."

"So, you aren't in love with her, or anything?"

"I _used_ to be, but she's never fancied me. So I gave up on her." He sighs.

"Wait, you _gave up_ on her?" Moira looks at him in surprise.

"Yes."

"Most people usually don't give up on the person they fall in love with."

"Well, I'm not 'most people', all right?" He gets up, passing Alex and me, and leaves.

"_Charles!_" Moira calls, running after him, closing the door behind her. I let go of Alex, as we become visible again.

"Oh my God!" I say, sitting in Charles's vacated seat.

"That's… Weird." Alex says, leaning against the wall.

"I never knew… He never told me." I put my head in my fists, staring at the desktop.

"What are you going to do now that you know?" Alex asks.

"I don't know." I reply, truthfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is really late, but you know how life gets in the way of things when you have multiple fanfics to keep track of. Please review to show you care! Thanks a bunch, my lovelies!**

**-Meaghan**

**Chapter 5**

The following morning, Charles takes me aside.

"Hello, Professor X!" I say, cheerfully.

"Jazz, I told you. That name won't stick."

"You'd be surprised," Jamison mutters, taking a sip out of her coffee mug. Danielle appears, flower petals in her hair.

"Were you in the rosebush again?" Raven says, amused.

"Oh, shut up!" Danielle snaps, although she smiles.

"It seems we have ourselves a couple of eavesdroppers!" Charles says, irritated.

"Sorry, Professor. I'll take our business elsewhere!" Danielle grabs Jamison and Raven's hands and they vanish.

"Now that that's over with, I wish to discuss something with you. It's a bit embarrassing to admit out loud, but it can't be helped. Jazz… Jayma, I-" Charles looks at my guilty face.

"I was eavesdropping too, Charles. I heard everything last night. So did Alex. I'm so sorry!"

"Actually, I'm quite relieved. It was so difficult keeping it from you all these years that I thought… But never mind about that! I really wanted to talk to you about this new product Hank wants to test. Well, not 'product'. A serum. Care to join me for a sneak peek?" Charles offers his arm to me.

"It would be my pleasure!" I grin and take his arm.

We arrive at Hank's "genius lair", as I fondly call it, and Alex being there surprises me.

"Alex! What're you doing here?" I ask.

"Well… I was just talking to Hank, and we came to a solid conclusion on one thing. You, Jazz."

"Me?" I say, laughing a bit.

"Yes, you." Alex says, folding his arms.

I look at Charles, and he frowns as he studies the two of them.

"Are you sure you want to say that, Alex? Don't you think it's a bit too soon?"

Alex grimaces, "Maybe it is, Professor, but I think it's necessary for her to be protected. From me."

"Alex, are you… Are you breaking up with me?" I whisper, a tear hitting the wood floor.

"You're in more danger being with me, then being with a monster. So… I know you like Hank. I'm letting you have him."

"But-"

"Say you will, please! Don't make this more complicated than it has to be. Just say 'yes'." Alex pleads with me.

"I… Don't _I_ get a say in this?"  
>"Alex, I told you that it's no use. She loves you, not me!" Hank proclaims.<p>

"Jazz, I don't want to be the end of you. As long as you're with me, you're that much closer to dying. I can't live with that burden."  
>"So I'm a burden to you?" I say, offended.<p>

"No! I'm just saying that-"

"What he means, Jazz, is that he loves you too much to let you get hurt by him. Physically." Charles explains.

"Too late for that. He already has," I turn on my heel and begin walking away.

"Jazz!" Alex starts to come after me, but Hank stops him.

"Let her calm down. You just dropped a huge bomb on her. It'll take a while for her to see your point." He says, lowering his voice.

I sit by the broken statue and cry myself to sleep. Darwin wakes me up, sometime later.

"Hey! I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there, so thanks."

"You would have done the same thing for me, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, probably."

I stifle a laugh and playfully shove him away.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Alex… Broke up with me. I guess I overreacted to his reasoning why, but I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"God, I'm sorry, J." Darwin hugs me.

"It's fine. I had my meltdown, and now I'm over him. Mostly." I smile at Darwin.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine!"

"All right. C'mon, let's go eat something!" He leads me inside.

I sigh, poking my chicken with my fork. Charles raises an eyebrow at me.

"You sure you're all right, Jazz?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm _fine_!" I bring my fork straight down into my chicken, causing the dishes to clatter. Everyone stops talking and stares at me. I groan in frustration and leave the table, throwing my napkin onto my plate. I shut the door with a bit too much force, as I run up the stairs to my room.

A half-hour or so later, someone knocks on my door. I look at it and sigh.

"Come in, if you must!"

"Hey, Jazz! I brought you something that I heard will cheer you up," Moira says, gently coming closer to me.

"What?" I roll over and my eyes light up.

"Is that-?"

"Peppermint mocha with an extra candy cane and extra whip."

"Thank you so much!" I take a small sip and sigh in content.

"How is it?"

"Mmmmm!"

"I'll take that as 'delicious'."

I nod, licking the foam off my lips. I set my mug down on my nightstand.

"So. Wanna tell me what this is all about? I've been kept out of the loop."

"Well, Alex broke up with me and everyone insists that I'm not all right when in reality I really _am_. Oh who am I kidding? I'm a hot mess!" I fall backwards onto my pillow, sighing.

"I'm so sorry! Can I do anything to help you?"

"Moira, you've been so good to me already. I just wish there was something I could do to help _you._"  
>"Well… There is <em>one<em> tiny favor I'd like to ask of you."  
>I sit bolt upright, "I'm all ears."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I'm aware this chapter is short and summarized mostly, but just relax people. Thanks for all who are sticking with me. I love you all ^_^**

**-Meaghan**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure about this, Moira? I mean it's risky." I bite my lip as we stand in front of the entrance gates.

"Exactly, but you promised you'd help."

"Point taken." I tie my hair back and climb up the gate. I drop quietly down on the other side. I raise my head, my hair hitting my bare back. My black jeans cover up my pale legs as I somersault over to the entrance of the place we're at.

I sigh and open the gate for her. She thanks me and starts her car. I wave to her before returning to my room. I feel like someone is watching me. I look over my shoulder, but no one is there. I roll my eyes and tuck myself in.

"Jazz, are you still alive?" Charles' voice faintly calls to me. I blearily open my eyes.

"Are you sure this is right, TJ?" Raven is asking.

"Yes. Her vital signs are normal now. She's regained consciousness." TJ sits me up gently. Charles embraces me. I wince.

"I'm a bit sore, Professor." I laugh dryly.

"Sorry, Jazz." He kisses my hand.

"What happened?" I wonder.

"You almost didn't wake up and the toxic levels in your bloodstream were off the charts." TJ explains.

"I was poisoned? By whom?"

"We don't know. What happened last night?" Raven asks. Layna comes in with Fern and Eric.

"Moira wanted to get out so I helped her. All I had before I fell asleep was... Oh my God!" I run upstairs and snatch my (now empty) mug.

"Is she all right?" Moira asks, coming inside. Charles looks at her. She's in a pink robe.

"Moira, where were you last night?" He asks.

"In the kitchen. You don't think I poisoned her, do you?"

"You were the last one she remembers seeing last night."

"That's impossible because I was up until well past midnight. I never went into her room. I did hear the doors open but I didn't see who went out."

"She is telling the truth. Someone else was with Jazz. Someone who led her to believe they were Moira." Charles looks at Raven. She widens her eyes.

"Professor, we've made up a long time ago." She insists.

"I know. There's someone here who shouldn't be."

"I think Emma Frost came and poisoned my drink last night. She's a telepath, so she made me believe she was Moira. Plus she works for Shawn." I figure after Hank runs tests on the mug and confirms my fears.

"That makes sense." Raven nods. After we run some more tests, we look for Shawn. After a few weeks, we finally locate him. At this point, Hank and I have been dating about a week after Alex broke up with me. I remember bits and pieces of what happens, such as Shawn threatening Eric, and Charles traps Eric in a kind of mind lock. I don't remember what happens after, then I see Eric come out with the corpse of Shawn. I gasp.

"Justice is served." Eric declares. Fern bites her lip.

"Charles, can you connect our thoughts?" I whisper to him as Eric shouts at Moira.

"Yes. But you won't like it."

"Just do it." I say. He sighs and I gasp as a shock of pain hits my head. I wave off whoever wants to help me as I rise to my feet. Moira shoots at Eric and he deflects the bullets. One hits Charles in his lower back. He yells in pain.

"Professor!" I cry out as a shocking pain radiates through him. I feel it, since our minds are connected.

"Charles?" He doesn't answer me. Tears form in my eyes as I catch him. He smiles up at me.

"Hey, Jazz!" He whispers. A tear falls on his face.

"Why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong." He reaches up and gently wipes the tears from my face. I smile weakly at him. Fern falls next to me. I look over at her and gasp.

"Fern!" I hold her head in my lap. She's bleeding from her chest.

"Hey, Jay-Jay. Guess I can be free now." She laughs faintly.

"Don't you die on me, Azgaird, don't you dare!" I feel a tear escape as the light fades from her eyes.

"Fern, please!" I'm taken away by Hank. He holds me close as I sob into his fur.

"It's your fault!" Eric suddenly shouts at me. I look at him and see a bar fly to me. I gasp, trying to get out of the way, but I'm too slow. The bar slams into my stomach and throws me into the wreckage of the ship. I scream as a sharp piece pierces my back.

"_No!_" Alex and Charles shouted. Hank growls. My breath comes in short shallow breaths. Eric looks at me in shock.

"Jayma!" He shouts. He grabs my limp self. I cough up blood. He pulls me off the wall. I cry out in pain.

"Eric, be careful…" I whisper, finding my strength.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm so sorry! Please don't die on me!" Eric sobs, holding me in his arms.

"I don't have a choice. You did this to me, Eric! Now look what you've done." I say, through sharp breaths. I feel faint. Alex throws Eric aside. Hank holds me in his paws. A tear falls from his great furry blue face. He holds me close.

"Jayma? Can you hear me?" he whispers.

"Hank?" I say, faintly.

"I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. I'm watching over you." He kisses my forehead, sweetly. I smile weakly.

"I... Love you... Hank," I say before I close my eyes.

"No! Don't leave me here!" He shouts as I take my last breaths. "I love you!" He whispers. I smile and die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! This story started to transition into another world of X-Men so I'm gonna put the last bits of Jazz into a different category. I promise it'll still have Jayma/Jazz in it, but I'm ending this fanfic. Sorry to disappoint anyone.**

** -Meaghan**

**Chapter 7**

At least, I think I die. The next moment, I'm taking in huge breaths. Hank looks up, his blue fur matted in some places from tears. He holds me in his arms as I embrace him.

He carries me back to Professor Xavier's office. I hold back a gasp as I see that he's in a wheelchair. He also seems older.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Jazz!" He smiles at me.

"I'm glad to _be_ awake!" I laugh a bit.

"Hank, will you put her very gently into the infirmary? I want to make sure she's fully recovered before I re-train her." Charles dismisses us. I clear my throat and Hank carries me to the infirmary.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"Much better now that you're with me again."

"Before I 'died', I thought I heard you say you loved me?"

"I did, and I thought you said you loved me?"

"I did and I do, more than anything or anyone in the universe."

"You know it goes the same way for me too?"

"Now I do!" I kiss him. A few months later, I'm sitting in front of the fireplace. I look over at Hank and he motions to me. I follow him out as Charles figures out what to do about the new students. We go into his genius lair.

"What's up?" I ask, sitting down. He pauses for a few moments and then he leans forwards, planting a passionate kiss on my lips. Before I know it, we're making out like Fern and Eric used to. I don't hear the door opening, but I do hear the shout.

"What the hell are you doing?" It's Alex. We break apart. I turn around in my chair and face him.

"Why should you be so concerned? We broke up a year ago." I narrow my eyes at him. He looks at the floor.

"I guess I'm not used to being without you for so long." He admits.

"Hank and I are together now, Alex. You were the one who let it happen. Let me go."

"I can't."

"Get out." Hank says, rising to his feet.

"Alex? What's going on?" Angel asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The rest of the mutants follow her.

"I was just about to tell Alex that I'm crazy about Jazz, and no one's gonna take her from me." Hank says, fervently. I look at him. He takes my hand and kisses me. I smile and turn to talk to Alex, but he's gone. Hank shrugs. "He'll be all right."

About two weeks later, I begin re-training with Charles. He's a patient teacher, and never pushes me too far. Over the next few months of basic training, I become better at controlling my powers. Hank stays by my side.

After 2 years of intermediate training, he says I'm ready for the expert training. Hank takes me aside in his genius lair. I look at him in confusion. He gets down on one knee.

"I'm not good at this, but I've been practicing. Jayma, you make me feel like my old self again. I feel… human when I'm with you and I love you for that. Please, will you do me the honor of marrying a beast like me?" He opens a velvet box and inside is the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen. The diamonds are white and surrounded by aquamarine stones. The band is platinum and is twisted so that the ring looks like waves on the ocean. My eyes fill with tears.

"Yes, Hank! A thousand times yes!" I let him put the ring on my left ring finger as he rises. He picks me up in his blue furry arms and we kiss.

After our wedding, I spend 2 years of expert training and then it happens. I find out that I'm pregnant. I go through the halls trying to find Hank. I look in his lair, but he's not there. Charles finds me.

"Looking for Hank? He's in the garden." He informs me.

"Thanks, Professor X!" I smile at him.

"I was wrong, Jazz, that name did stick and I like it." He smiles and wheels away. I find Hank in the middle of the garden.

"Hank?"

"Yes, Jay?"

"The most wonderful thing has happened. I'm pregnant!" I smile. He holds me close in happiness.

"This _is_ wonderful news." He kisses me. For the next nine months, he takes excellent care of me. I still train so that my baby will be healthy and I don't let myself get in the habit of not exercising my powers. Charles comments on my progress and I learn all I can from him.

However, before I have my baby, I'm taken by Mystique. I struggle against her, but I lose that battle rather quickly. I'm thrown into a suspended animation bubble. How it was created, no one ever told me.

**End of Jazz**


End file.
